


魂靈

by JOLO



Category: kylux - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOLO/pseuds/JOLO





	

叛逆的高中生kylo吵鬧著自己住 他租進了一棟便宜的老公寓裡 一段時間後的kylo常常夢見一個男人在他夢裡 又一段時間後那個男人開始與他在夢裏有身體接觸 那個男人時常會帶給他編曲和繪畫的靈感 但是歌詞和畫面常常在他醒來時被忘掉 再後來 那個男人開始與他在夢裏做愛 他不反對 甚至多少開始對那個男人有著愛慕的感情 他告訴他 他叫阿米蒂奇 kylo稱讚他有漂亮的紅色頭髮 令他感到恐慌的是 他漸漸地在身體上也有了相同的感覺 他強行但是動彈不得 阿米蒂奇求他不要擺脫這種狀態 多次之後 他咒罵著那個男人 隨後的幾個星期 他既沒有那樣的感覺也沒有再夢到那個男人 他開始慌張的想念阿米蒂奇 他去找了靈媒 靈媒說那個男人愛慕你 你咒罵了他 他因此被你創傷 而你們之間的聯繫也因此被破裂 你或許再也感知不到他 又或許沒有這種聯繫 他就因此灰飛煙滅了 自責和悲痛的年輕男孩每天晚上都等著那個熟悉的感覺出現 但是在未來的二十多年中 他再也沒有做過任何一個夢 也再也沒有感知到阿米蒂奇的存在


End file.
